Footwear such as slippers is typically manufactured and sold only by size. While shoes are manufactured and sold in a wide variety of sizes, slippers and similar types of footwear are usually only manufactured and sold in a limited number of sizes (e.g., small, medium and large). In addition, most retailers only sell one or two varieties of slippers, thus further limiting the options available to consumers. The result is that consumers must often either visit several retailers to find their preferred type of slippers, or must purchase slippers which do not necessarily meet their needs and desires.